Tears of blood are not enough
by isabelleblack7
Summary: Hermione is stuck in a violent relationship with Viktor Krum. Severus is stuck in a hospital with scars running down his arms. Harry and Ron are sacrificing their hapiness so Hermione can be safe as she deserves. Nobody realises whats really going on...R
1. Chapter 1

Tears of Blood are not Enough

Harry was on the couch, ron was on the floor, the silence was too strong. The letter was written. Ron walked out.

Hermione woke up in her bed in Bulgaria, saw the owl, and tears dripped silently dowm her face.

The parchment was wet, so were the sheets. He wouldn't speak all day, She didn't know how.

Harry didn't want to help Voldemort, he just didn't know how not to.

Tom was never innocent, he was always like this. He likes to feed their pain.

The pain ripped through her body. Her face shuddered. He laughed, she would never love again.

It hurt Harry more, but he didn't feel it as she did. He was hurt by an enemy. She was hurt by her life.

White walls, white sheets, was this death? No. the pain was too bad. He didn't want to live, not if her face would always be mirrored next to his.

He lay on the floor. He loved her. She didn't. It was his fault. If only he had let her know. His sister walked in

'Ginny'

He used to like her hair, the way she spoke, she used to be smart. Now he was better, she didn't deserve him. He let her know.

She woke, screaming and shuddering, moonlight shining on her face, the pain was to hard, just let her die.

He never loved her like Ron did. She was just a friend. If he hadn't let him hurt him, manipulate him, would Ron speak? Would Snape have those scars? Would he be able to berathe? It didn't matter, she was happy with Krum, that was all that had ever mattered. Her. Now what about him?

He only needed him for power, he didn't want it to hurt, but it didn't really matter.

He can't breathe, can't speak, he doesn't want to, No one has ever loved him. He thought he was missing something, but it didn't seem to matter. But know it does. He is alone, he always has been. He needs her to survive.

What he doesn't't know is she needs him to.

Death swoops in an open window.

Hermione see's it first.

Isabelle Black.


	2. Explanation if you didnt understand

**A/N:This is just background information if you didn't realise what was happening in this. Story in italics, then explanation after.**

**Hermione got married to Krum, leaving Ron still in love with her, Harry missing her friendship and needing her for the final battle, and severus snape depressed because the love of his life just got married to someone he hated.**

Harry was on the couch, ron was on the floor, the silence was too strong. The letter was written. Ron walked out.

_Hermione woke up in her bed in Bulgaria, saw the owl, and tears dripped silently dowm her face._

The parchment was wet, so were the sheets. He wouldn't speak all day, She didn't know how.

Ron and Harry write hermione a letter, Hermione reads it and cry's all night because all she wants to do is go back to England. Krum see's her, see's how she misses her old life and beats her up.

Harry didn't want to help Voldemort, he just didn't know how not to.

_Tom was never innocent, he was always like this. He likes to feed their pain._

In order to keep everyone safe, Harry has to succumb to Voldemort, and give him a little of what he wanted. When harry is doing this his scar burns and throbs like never before.

_The pain ripped through her body. Her face shuddered. He laughed, she would never love again._

It hurt Harry more, but he didn't feel it as she did. He was hurt by an enemy. She was hurt by her life.

Krum is hitting Hermione, and even though harry is in more pain than hermione because of his scar, hermione's pain is goes more deeply.

White walls, white sheets, was this death? No. the pain was too bad. He didn't want to live, not if her face would always be mirrored next to his.

Severus tried to kill himself but has ended in hospital. He doesn't want to live if eveytime he see's hermione she's with Krum as well.

_He lay on the floor. He loved her. She didn't. It was his fault. If only he had let her know. His sister walked in_

'Ginny' 

Ron is lying on the floor in Grimmauld place, wishing he had told Hermione how he felt when Ginny walks in.

He used to like her hair, the way she spoke, she used to be smart. Now he was better, she didn't deserve him. He let her know.

Krum used to love hermione, until he realised he was "better" than her. He hit her more and more so she knew too.

She woke, screaming and shuddering, moonlight shining on her face, the pain was to hard, just let her die.

Hermione wakes up with her bruises and cuts aching. she hates her life so much, she just wants to go back home or die.

He never loved her like Ron did. She was just a friend. If he hadn't let him hurt him, manipulate him, would Ron speak? Would Snape have those scars? Would he be able to berathe? It didn't matter, she was happy with Krum, that was all that had ever mattered. Her. Now what about him?

Harry is thinking about how he only ever loved Hermione as a friend, yet he loves her just as much as ron. He wonders that if he had never let Voldemort manipulate him into helping him, would it all be okay, and would everyone be happy. But then he realised it was worth it because hermione was happy and that's what mattered.

He only needed him for power, he didn't want it to hurt, but it didn't really matter.

Voldemort thinking about how it doesn't matter if Harry's scar hurts.

He can't breathe, can't speak, he doesn't want to, No one has ever loved him. He thought he was missing something, but it didn't seem to matter. But know it does. He is alone, he always has been. He needs her to survive.

Severus in Hospital with no will to live, not without the love of hermione, the only person he ever loved.

What he doesn't't know is she needs him to.

Hermione needs snape too, loves him, needs him.

_Death swoops in an open window._

Hermione see's it first.

Hermione dies, others may follow.


End file.
